


Romantic Languages

by purpleeyesandbowties



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, That's it, but i write what i want so, but in a roundabout way bc Feelings Are Hard, it's fluff and soft and not at all high literature, just them, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyesandbowties/pseuds/purpleeyesandbowties
Summary: French and Spanish are both romantic languages, so it makes sense Akmazian and Ryan have been teaching each other. Sometimes conversations are easier though the filter of another language.





	Romantic Languages

**Author's Note:**

> heeey guess who's back with more fluff fic loosely based on songs? this bitch, and no one is surprised.  
> some dialogue is taken from Sunrise from In The Heights, and this will probably make more sense if you listen to that first. or maybe not, because i switched around who said what line and also added stuff and took out stuff. so you know, have fun?

Ryan slipped out of bed, making his way over to the small balcony by the window. As quietly as he could, Ryan undid the latch on the window and crawled through to the balcony. He sighed, leaving the window open behind him. He breathed a little easier, now that he could see the sun. It was almost sunrise, the first tinges of dawn coloring the grey sky. It was pleasantly cool, outside of the blankets he’d been bundled in, and Ryan shivered slightly, pulling the shirt he’d slipped on closer around him. It was too large on him, hanging off his shoulders. It smelled like its owner—clean sweat and cheap cologne. Ryan smiled a little to himself, remembering what it was like to smell that up close and personal. He hadn’t intended to sleep with Akmazian when he’d gone on this mission with him. But a close brush with an armed terrorist had scared him into doing something he never would have the courage to do otherwise. He’d kissed Akmazian, riding high on adrenaline and relief when Akmazian had emerged with any major wounds from a brief but intense fight. Akmazian had kissed back like he was dying, and Ryan had let him. Together, they’d stumbled back to the Silent Storm, taking just enough time to lock the doors and set an automatic course for a nearby safe planet, and from there, things got…..intense. 

It had been a long time coming, Ryan thought, and he couldn’t find it in him to feel any regret. Even if Akmazian decided that this thing wasn’t for him, Ryan would still be happy. He’d gotten a night, just one, where nothing went wrong. A few hours of skin pressed to skin, of shared pleasure and laughter and afterwards, sleep, held secure against Akmazian.

He felt arms slip around him, comfortable and sleep-warmed.

“Good morning,” Akmazian whispered against Ryan’s hair.

“Morning. Did last night really happen?”

“Oh, darlin, it surely did. I have some marks to prove it,” Akmazian answered. He kissed Ryan’s neck, right at the edge of the scar that snaked its way down Ryan’s back, and Ryan melted against him. They stood in silence for a few moments, drinking in the fresh air and the edge of dawn creeping ever closer to them. 

“Akmazian,” Ryan said.

“Hmm?”

“How do you say ‘sunrise’?”

Akmazian laughed softly. “ _Amanecer._ Are you ready to try again?”

Ryan shrugged, turning in Akmazian’s arms to face him a little more. “Why not?”

During their travels together, Ryan and Akmazian had been taking turns teaching each other words and phrases in their native languages. Akmazian could now speak passable—if terribly accented—French, given enough time to think about how to conjugate and Ryan nearby to help with words here or there. Akmazian returned the favor by teaching Ryan basic Spanish. It was a game, testing each other’s memories and pronunciations at random times. Like this one.

Akmazian nodded thoughtfully, gazing at the planet below them for inspiration.

“Okay. Here we go. _Astronave._ ”

“Spaceship.”

“Hmm, good. _Escondite_.”

“Uh, hideout.”

“ _Bombilla_.”

“Lightbulb,” Ryan said, arching his eyebrow at the non-sequitur.

“You’re sure?” Akmazian asked. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure.”

“Three out of three. You did alright,” Akmazian said, rewarding Ryan with a small kiss. Ryan rolled his eyes again, pulling Akmazian down for a proper kiss. Akmazian pulled away after a few moments, flushed and smiling.

“Why don’t you show me what you know, darlin? You know how I love hearing your pretty voice.”

Ryan pursed his lips, thinking it over. He’d been doing some studying on his own, just to keep up with the ferocious pace Akmazian took on whenever he and Ryan did a French lesson.

“ _Calor_ ,” he ventured, lacing his fingers with Akmazian’s. Akmazian squeezed his hand.

“Heat,” he murmured. Ryan nodded. 

“ _Anoche_.”

“Last night,” Akmazian said, raising his eyebrows. Ryan’s eyes flickered down, knowing that Akmazian had made the connection. He was smart—smart enough to know that Ryan struggled to find the right words sometimes. Smart enough to know that relying on a game, another language, was easier than just saying what he needed to.

Ryan whispered, “ _Dolor_ ,” and watched as confusion, understand, concern, and guilt washed over Akmazian’s face in rapid succession. Gentle hands probed down Ryan’s back, further down, smoothing softly over his skin. “Pain.”

“That’s right,” Ryan answered. He didn’t know how to tell Akmazian he didn’t regret it, didn’t have the vocabulary to let him know it was worth the discomfort. He settled for kissing Akmazian again. 

Needing a break, he pulled back. “ _Azul_.”

“Blue,” Akmazian answered, also pulling back. That was something else Ryan appreciated. Akmazian always knew when to push and when to let Ryan have space.

They went back and forth, Ryan exhausting his small Spanish vocabulary, and watching the sun rise. It was nearly light enough to see each other fully when Ryan found the courage to return to their previous conversation.

_“Ámame,”_ he said, breaking the pattern of colors and shapes he’d been reciting.

“Love me,” Akmazian answered on reflex. He froze, realizing what he’d said, and Ryan took his hand again. 

“Maybe I do,” he said. Akmazian swallowed hard.

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?”

“ _Bésame,_ ” Ryan replied, complying with his request. “And how do you say ‘hold me’?”

“ _Abrázame_.” 

Akmazian wrapped his arms around Ryan tightly, kissing him. Ryan did the same, losing himself in the warmth and solid comfort of Akmazian’s arms, mouth, body.

“ _Al amanecer._ At sunrise.”

“ _Al amanecer_ ,” Ryan repeated. Ryan held out his hand. Akmazian took it without hesitation, and Ryan led them both back into the ship. He sat on the edge of the bed, the sheets still in a nest in the middle, and Akmazian sat beside him.

“What is it, Ryan?” he asked. “I know you, love. What’s bothering you?”

“ _Yo no sé qué hacer ahora que te encontré_ ,” he said, stumbling over the words. It was the longest, most complete sentence he’d ever attempted in Spanish.

“I don’t know what do now that I’ve found you,” Akmazian translated. Understanding softened his face. He said, “I don’t either, Ryan. What will they say when they see me around you?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s no secret they—your friends, your boss, the rest of the universe—they don’t think all that highly of me. They don’t think they belong together.”

“Maybe they’re wrong,” Ryan said fiercely. 

“Are you sure? This doesn’t have to be anything, Ryan. We don't have to—maybe we shouldn’t—I’m just not sure—”

“No. This is something. It’s worth something, Akmazian.”

Akmazian turned his face away. Ryan scooted closer, pressing his leg against Akmazian’s. 

“I think so, too,” he admitted. 

Ryan smiled. “So, how do you say ‘promise me’?” he prompted.

“ _Prométeme_ ,” Akmazian said, turning back to Ryan. He held his gaze, relief making his eyes warm and open.

“Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise,” Ryan said. “I don’t care what people say. Just promise me you’ll stay.”

“I promise you.”

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?” Ryan said, even though he knew. Akmazian knew he knew, but he answered with a kiss and a word.

“ _Bésame_.”

“And how do you say ‘always’?” Ryan asked, resting his forehead on Akmazian’s.

“ _Para siempre_. I promise, always.”

Ryan turned to the window. The sun was up now fully, the second sun just starting to peak out from the horizon. Ryan thought it was lucky, to get another sunrise with Akmazian.

“Me too. _Al amanecer_.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm sadhipstercat and i love talking about ryan and akmazian.


End file.
